


EPOCH

by tiffanyinblue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Flashbacks, Fluff, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magic, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Paranormal, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanyinblue/pseuds/tiffanyinblue
Summary: Layla Mirallca Carter, the girl who owned EPOCH. Layla,the girl who wears a sparkling silver dress and flirt with boys. Also Layla,the girl with nerdy glasses and stutters when she speaks.And once again Layla, the medium who has the ability to fulfil the wish of the ghost and let them be free again.Zamber Miller, a florist and a guy that wanting to find the truth of his parents death.When the girl with no fixed personality collides into the man with endless secrets, they are destined to run into the spiral of trial and tribulation, maybe even the unknown power from the death as well.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Zamber's P.O.V

The rain cascade on the car window as I drive onward. Each water droplet is neither thumbing nor drumming. It is just the perfect amount of sound to summon my mind back to the present, despite my persistence on lingering in the once so vibrant past.

Darkness bleeds into the sky so much that I can barely separate the differences between the sky and the pavement. The constant driving in dark has numbed my alertness, since the surrounding begun to blur into gray and black.

As if in that instant the night has suddenly became aware of my obliviousness, a tall shadow submerged from the dimmed yellow headlight. A cracked sensation pass into my palm as I turn the steering wheel to evade the object. The shock has made my body bounce off from my seat. My abdomen presses so hard together that I squeeze out every single ounce of air that was left in my lungs. The world is suddenly so bright that white is the only color that my eyes can capture.

My hand finds the handle next to my head as I step on the brake. The car tumble again and again until it finally came to an absolute stop. Trembling, I let out a long-forgotten breath.

_"Zam...ber...Zam...ber..."_

Each syllabus of my name is being pronounced by the sound that resembles to nails dragged over blackboard. Perhaps the voice once has the melodic depth in it but now the only thing that remained was hatred and anger.

"Go away." Years of practice have made me rendered my tone into an abnormally calmed way. Even though the cold, merciless fear has found the path to travel into my veins, it never flowed on my face or skin. My complexion is painted with the same shade of unhealthy white. "I am going to continue to drive until I can find a place to pull over." I whispered the same sentence over and over, hoping that the self-deception I made will eventually become the reality.

A long, shaky sigh was released from my quivering lips as the fainted fluorescent green flickered from the broken sign of the bar. The warmth of relief and safe has my cold, indifferent façade cracked effortlessly. Fear was never an emotion that can be swallowed without hesitation, even after the countless night that I have spent confronting it.

Arrays of green and purple swirled beneath the dry ice smoke that spread on the dance floor of the club. The ear-splitting music fused people to wave their hands over their head repeatedly.

I gulp down the two fingers of scotch immediately once it was served. The burning sensation that shoot from the back of throat instantly make me feel a little bit alive, a forced splash of red clawed on my cheeks slowly. I close my eyes and try to clear the thoughts that are flooding in my mind.

_"Zam...ber...Zam...ber..."_

Once again, the sound that can only produce by some long-dead creature ring at my ear. A sense of aloofness engulfed my mind. I shake my head to fight off the strength that try to detach my consciousness from my body, but I can no longer feel myself. Opening my eyes, I see my shell sitting on the bar stool. The memories from the past wash over me like the sea waves, pushing me further and further away.

"Hi." The voice was like a push on the domino, as soon as it ends everything started to fall back into place. "You seem a bit off?"

"I-I am..." The sudden tightness in my throat forced me to pause my reply, my lungs felt like an over-stretched rubber bang, just sagging instead of giving it is usual strong yet steady inflation.

"Just relax, okay? It is normal to feel like this. Layla always told me that after the first possession, people tend to lose control of their body."The words that vibrated through her lips were like a foreign language to me.

She seems to notice the confusion written on my face. A small hand patted my back gently. It is an odd sensation, in fact it is anything but pleasurable. The center of her palm is flaming hot, yet the tip of her fingers is chilly. But my body come to associate it with easier breathing and in an uncanny way I started to like it.

"Thanks." I adjust my position and finally her face comes into view. She is an adult, I guessed. But her feature still upholds the richness of youth, her rose petals red lips are painted with an innocent smile.

Her cheeks still have a hint of chubbiness in it, but it is just the right amount that give her a gentle look. Her hair is the midnight wave that hit the beach, and leaving a soft shadow under her defined jawline. However, the beauty she radiated has become so dull when I looked into her eyes.

_Her eyes are purple._

The colors that her orbs captured are very hard to describe as they continue to shift.

First, the purple is so bright and clear that it is almost glowing in the dark. Then the eyes that will make people forget the existence of time was momentarily covered by long eyelashes as she blinked.

The second time she opened her eyes, and the vibrant purple was taken over by the deep violet. The previous innocence has faded as the wit and confidence that doesn't belong her age was displayed on her stare.

"Will you dance with me?" She rests her hand on my forearm and gives it a squeeze. "Consider that I just save your life."

"You make it too hard to refuse, Amethyst." I stop her from caressing my arm and take hold of her hand while entwining our fingers together. "Show me what you got."

"Well, I must admit you are pretty creative when it comes to nickname." Guiding me to the center of the dance floor, she let out a half-hearted smile. Her woody-musky scent occupied my surrounding as she brushes the tip of her nose against mine.

Before I had the chances to rest my lips at the corner of her mouth, she pushes me back backward. A small distance is created, not enough for me to reach her but it is still able for me enjoy her dance moves.

Stepping her left leg forward with her black pointed stiletto and flexed calf, she drew a semi-circle on the glowing floor. Every inch of her began to sway in a purposeful movement, her close-fitting silver party dress hug the shift in her body flawlessly. The silver necklace that have a teardrop amber pendant in the middle makes her pale smooth neck standout.

"Do you always tend to steal everyone's attention?" I close the distance between her and let my hot breath linger at her earlobe.

"Just for you, my love." She rests her head against my shoulder while stealing a few glances from her silver bracelet watch.

"I guess this is your cue to leave?" Inhaling her scent one more time, I retreated.

"Yes, I think s-" Her replied was cut-off by an unexpected yell and soon a small crinkle is formed. Whatever has bothers her, the sensation is definitely unpleasant as she is gritting her teeth. "The sun must have rose early today, I am going to take a nap."

"Wait." Before I had the chances to respond, an orange light emitted from her necklace which make me covered my eyes instinctively. The time when the light the dimmed slightly, she is no longer standing. Instead, she is lying on the dance floor motionlessly.

_Oh crap! She passed out._


	2. Chapter 2

Layla's P.O.V

Waking up has never been a pleasure. I brush off my eyelids that are burdened with the remainders of sleep and snap them opened violently. No warming up, no lingering in the warmth of the bed, I reach for the blind that has the morning sunlight leak through it. The midnight blue melts away as the rose's ashes pink, and rusty orange invades the sky to announce the upcoming sunrise. Perhaps this is what the others presumed a miracle, to experience the beginning of a day, to continue to live on. But this is for the people who live in the reality that is better than the dreams. And I have no dream, maybe there was, yet it had evaporated through time.

Once the light spread into the room, my sense went on to it is repeated operation. The room suggests the owner's status. A single bed, few plain t-shirts were hanging in the wardrobe and the rest of the clothes are piling up in the laundry bucket. There is no need to impress anyone, so tidiness is unrequired. The wall was cover with a stripped yellow. No decorations are made, and no photos were put on to display his private life. He might have a family, but it is not the one that he is willing to show to people.

"For someone that woke up in a complete strange place, you seem pretty calm." The voice comes from the corner of the room where the light didn't hit. His figure is concealed in the shade but the way he talks has given away his personality. The tone upholds a calculated amount of stiffness and monotonous. Something that I almost assumed to be a natural nonchalance, but no, it is something closer to self-restraint.

"I will take it as a compliment" I pause and wait for his reaction; an amused laugh provided the room some warmth. "Plus, if you want to do something, you should have done it during the time I passed out." Stealing a glance from my watch, I continue.

"You had passed out for two hours." As the shadow on the wall moved forward swiftly, his face comes clearer. The thin boney face tapering to a sharp jaw had me mistaken him to be meek. Yet, the gentle aura he displayed was shifted dramatically when I caught a glimpse of the cords of muscles that embedded on his neck and the white t-shirt that being strained by bulging chest. His body is the illustration of the natural and raw. The nearly invisible white scars scatter on his forearms reflect that every inch of him was once being hammered through pain, tears and sweat. But his emerald green eyes told a different story. The melancholy in those forest green lockets exposes the reasons of his detachment - for fear that he will tell the secret that is close to his heart.

_Not the type of guy that Amber normally likes. But after all this is her decision._

"I hope I didn't cause you any convenient then." I push-off the comforter to the side of the bed, standing as I smoothed out the crinkle on my dress. Barefoot smacking softly on the floor as I walked towards him.

"If this is what your concern, you are a very well-behaved sleeper." He gestures me to the living room while handed me a navy-blue hoodie. As if he had sensed my confusion, he continued "I don't think your dress can keep you warm. And the last thing I want is for you to faint again."

"Thanks."The scent of soil and floral hugged my body once I put on the hoodie. It is odd but pleasant. Never had I been the one to accept this kind of affectionate gestures, they are all reserved for Amber. The living room is dimly lit by the single yellow light bulb. Half of the room is covered by newspapers and at the middle stands an opened tint of paint as well as a crisp white paintbrush. Three cupboard boxes were accumulated to a small tower next to the door. Each of them was covered by the same cursive yet legible handwriting.

_Zamber Miller. That's his name._

"So, Mr. Miller are you new to the town?" I slowly make my way to the small kitchen's island. And sit down on the stool on the opposite side from where he is quietly boiling the coffee pot on the stove.

"You sound really different when you are sober." Surprise glints in his eyes as I mentioned his first name. _Perfect, Amber didn't even bother to introduce herself before passed out in some stranger's arms._ "But it is a good different. And yes, I am new to this town."

"How different?" It is the least I can figure out before I have the chance to ask Amber. "In case you are wondering, the cupboard boxes and newly painted wall are the things that give you out."

"It is like talking to two different people. The drunk you are more playful, soft and..."Staring into the steam, he tried looking for the right word.

"Naïve." I supplied. _This just assured Amber was definitely the one who used my body last night._

"It is not a bad thing. The sober you are more formal and observant. But it is a pleasant to talk to both of you."he pours the steaming coffee into two cups."Sugar?"

"This is fine." A dry chuckle escaped from my lips after I had taken a sip of the hot brown liquid. "I am glad you found me pleasant."

"What's on your mind, Amethyst?" He stressed the last part purposefully while rest himself against the kitchen counter which make him the same height as I do.

I lift my eyebrows at the use of the nickname, knowing it is a remark targeting my eyes color. "My name is Layla Carter. People never found me pleasant. Especially when they are trading antiques with me, I heard them swear under their breath a lot."

"You sell antiques, Miss Carter?" He leans forward, making his face few inches from mine, his response holds a hint of curiosity, interest, and above all else a challenge.

"Family business. You should come to check out EPOCH if you want. I might give you a small tour around the town consider the fact that you offer me bed and breakfast."Letting the muscle around my eyes lose a little to create the crinkle at the corner; I presented a meaningless smile. Then, slowly back off my face to a close yet appropriate distance, showing that I am neither intimidated nor interested.

"Quid pro quo?" The tension in the air subsided as he broke off his stares.

"We are too informal for this." Ambiguity is revealed in my answer. Truly, it can just be a plain old declaration that none of my move is about making a business out of him. Yet it also implied that I was completely fine to actually start one with him. However, it can also mean nothing. Other's interpretations are always the one that matters most.

"Judging from the statement that you can get really terrifying when you try selling antiques, I guess informality is probably the best for both us." The satisfaction he had for his answer was painted subtlety on his smirk.

"How considerate you are, Zamber." Savoring the last bit of the lukewarm coffee, I hop down from the stool and pick up the cup.

"Let me. I guess it the time for you to back into business?"He put the cups into the sink and walks me to the door.

"Layla?"

"Yes?"

"Keep the hoodie."

"Sure."

The clink between the square shaft of the bronze doorknob and the doorframe was finally audible when I reached the end of the hallway. The face that reflect on the stained window was unreadable, there isn't fear and there isn't an invitational smile as well. This is not the face that greets people at EPOCH, it is a face that is ready to fight a battle. The shadow on the hallway sprawl and gather to life, a coal black ball submerged from the floor.

"Well, looks like we have a friend." I clutch to the silver necklace and letting the pointed part of the amber pendant to sink into my index finger which draw a droplet of blood. An eerily marigold yellow glow enveloped the pendant as the crimson red fluid touches it.

_It is time to wake Amber up._


	3. Chapter 3

Layla's P.O.V

The tip of my toes is soaked with mud as I jump across the giant puddle. Pulling the collar of Zamber's hoodie closer to my mouth, I try to delay the shock that my lungs and throat received from the chilly morning air. Each step is accompanied with a surge of pain that shoot from my bare feet to my knees. Perhaps, irritating it at an almost run-down hallway wasn't very wise. Little did I know it is able to crack concrete into dust.

  
 _But there are still two cards in my sleeve._  
  
One, I know this place by heart. If I can't confront it, I can hide. Two, Amber is almost awake. She wasn't a smart companion under the business circumstance, but her power is undeniably strong. I halt at the round of the corner while closing my eyes to perceive the existence of it.  
  
 _At least three hundred yards._  
  
Luring it back to EPOCH is possible yet reckless, EPOCH is too fragile to undertake such mass destruction. The battlefield needs to be distant and wide. After several search, my eyes land on the back valley. Nose scrunched up at the fetid pile of take-away boxes, I make a tentative step into the darkness created by the building. With the adrenaline rush faded, resting against the fossil grey wall was the only option. Sooner or later my aura would lead the predator to me.   
  
It made a low hostile growl as it crept along the dark valley, most of the feature was lost away under the shadow doomed place. But I still manage to roughly outline its shape. It is an enormous coal black sphere with a glint of smeared grey and red lurking on the surface. The once buried crisp liquid dripping sound was audible again as it pushes itself towards my direction. Small slimy tentacles grow from the ball and extended to my neck. Just as the slick sensation began to form on the hollow of my throat, a brilliant white bolt was shooting from my palm and attack the unsuspecting creature.   
  
"Layl-Miss Carter, hurry up. I can't hold him for long."Animalistic noise echoing in the empty valley as the creature struggle against the white light that is trying to engulf it.  
  
"I am coming." Blinking my eyes involuntarily to force the blotches of the white in my vision to vanish, I run towards the creature and sink my hand into it. In an instance, frigidity claw down to my spine, making me to use my spare hand to brace myself. A dark orchid purple light pulse from the tip of my finger and disappears into the creature's body. The body of the creature began expanding as my energy was being force into it.   
  
"Miss Carter, my hands start to become translucent."  
  
"Almost there." A mixture of black and purple blanketed the valley as the cracks on its body enlarges. Before I have the chance to dodge, the creature makes its one last contraction, trying to swallow the extreme amount of energy. A defeated whine escaped into the air as the creature bursts into millions of irregular pieces. The ear-splitting boom reverberated in the town, but no one seems to be startled by the sound.  
  
 _Good thing that I am the only one who can hear it.  
_  
The remains evidence of the existence of it was being brutally agitated and envelop in the mid-air as a blur of magnetic blue travel between them.  
  
"Amber, where is your dining etiquette?" I cross my arms and watch the blur finally come into a dead stop and flow back down to the ground gracefully. Amber pushes off the blue hood that is covering her face which reveals a stuffed cheek filled with the dark broken pieces. A single finger is being held in the air, gesturing me to wait for her to finish.  
  
She would be a magnificent girl by human standard. Her mercury colored hair is like a halo when it reflects the sunlight softly; each strand of it flowing like silk as a gentle breeze comb through it. With eyes of gold and amber, her dilated oval-shaped pupils slowly shrink back as she put the leash back on the wildness in her.   
  
"I am starving. You haven't made this kind of feast for a long time."Finally swallowed the last bit of the piece, Amber let out a satisfied sigh."You had already met my little surprise?"   
  
"Surprises."  
  
"I thought he was single. I didn't sense any female aura in him."She fidgets her hair, trying to hide her guilt.

  
"The surprise is a it. I found the thing you just ate in his apartment, it started to follow me ever since I woke up in his place."I brush off the dirt that tangled in my hair and began to walk back to EPOCH."Amber, are you going to walk or not?"   
  
"Wait. You are telling me that you find this thing in his apartment? Is his apartment haunted? A normal human can't attract that amount of energy."She floats her way to me with a face that is full of bewilderment.  
  
"Exhausted." Ignoring the judging glances, I murmur under my breath.  
  
"Fine. I will ask you when we are back to EPOCH."  
  
"Sensible."  
  
I fish for the key in the hidden pocket of the back of my dress. Before the key touches the brass colored lock, the door swings wild open. The scent of pancakes and scramble egg flow from inside has my stomach ramble.  
  
"Good Morning, Miss Carter. I have already prepared breakfast for you. And I will fill the hot tub for you after you finished your breakfast and make a phone call to Mr. Black, the vase buyer."Henry holds the door while giving me a professional half-bow.  
  
"Thank you, Henry. Please put this hoodie to laundry and remind me to return it to Mr. Miller. Anything else?"I took the black satin robe that hangs on Henry's arm.  
  
"Mrs. Knight has made a phone call to you this morning. She requested for the special service and in exchange she will offer you an antique from his husband's private collection."   
  
Special service. A frown forms at the mention of the word. I thought I was past the stage of accepting my gifts in Henry's words. But no, every time I hear it, those blustery whispers will storm at the shell of my ears again. The truth is, this kind of peculiar treatment is like an extra skin that covered on me, strangling me, pushing me to the limbo of insanity and loneliness.   
  
_But Carters don't cry, they fight._  
  
"I will visit the Knights at three. The pancakes are perfectly done. You add some honey in the batter?"I hummed in amazement.  
  
Henry replied with a toothless smile, the one he always shows when I gave him a compliment, it is a smile that tickled with modesty and proud.

"I will remind you at two. Do I need to make the bed for you, Miss Carter? Consider your late-night event."

  
"A nap won't be necessary. Henry, is it possible for a normal human to attract a 5 foot tall Eater?"

Henry snaps his finger and fades into a trace of smoke. Within a second, he returns with an old leather diary.  
  
"According to the Carters' record the biggest Eater they encountered from a normal human is two feet. And a normal human won't be able to attract an Eater in that size, unless..."  
  
"He is a Bridger like me, or he just has a nearly death experience." I fill in the suspension.  
  
"Yes. Would you like me to record the case in the diary?"Another snap from his fingers and a pen fly to his direction.  
  
"Ouch. Henry, what the heck?"Dodging the flying pen, Amber bump into the corner of the long dining table."Are you trying to murder me?"  
  
"Miss Amber, as much as I wanted to do so. I am afraid that I am unauthorized."Henry displays his best impression of an apologetic smile to Amber.  
  
"Henry, I don't care. Just do it nice and quick. And-" In the fraction of time that I have my approval given, the left-over pancakes were thrown to Amber's direction and smashes right into her face. "don't make a mess which I believe won't be necessary anymore."  
  
"This is unfair. It is not like I sign up to be a stripper. It is just a guy. Besides, he is hot, he is strong, and he knows how to dance."Amber licks off the dripping syrup on her face and pout."And he also attracted that giant Eater."  
  
"I think one napkin is not going to stop your drool. Henry, prepare a towel and a bucket for Amber."I walked into the study."Now may I excuse myself; I need to listen to the symphony of money."  
  
"I am glad you are a friend, Miss Amber." Henry hands the wet towel to Amber.  
  
"I tried to live on eating human's fear and hatred once. But the taste of happiness is just too divine to resist."Amber's voice is dusted with her signature playfulness, yet her eyes are nothing but sincerity.  
  
 _Good to hear that, Amber._


	4. Chapter 4

Zamber's P.O.V

 _A hoarse howl_  
  
Muscle tensed; the white coffee mug shattered into a porcelain avalanche. The whirlpool of fear made its inundation to me within a second. My instinct urges me to make the most sensible reflex - to struggle. But my consciousness knows better - I am powerless. The moment I allow the cage to flung open, the person I force myself to become was being eroded. My heart was tattooed with the alphabets that spell fear, every time I trace back on it, the same feeling will eat me out alive again.  
  
 _Boom_  
  
Every single noise has ceased to the exit, as if the explosion has vacuumed the air away. The only sound I can hear is how the fear has swum in my blood and paralyzed all the things that it had slipped pass.  
  
"Zam? I can hear the tap running. Let me in."   
  
"The door is unlocked." The yell is weak, almost breathless. Every string of my muscle fell back with discipline. The horror on my face will vanquish and transform into a void. I open the orange plastic bottle that is hidden in the back of the drawer, washing one of the white tablets down to my throat. If my mind can't block the noise, medicine will do the subterfuge.  
  
"You are really having a moment." He took a step back as a loud cracking sound form under his boots. "I brought you breakfast." A box of donuts is delivered on the kitchen's island.  
  
"This is dessert not breakfast, Jayden." I push the jagged pieces aside with my shoes. "And I do have a guest before you, but we didn't share a moment."  
  
"Who's the lucky girl?" Biting into the rainbow sprinkles donut, he asked casually.  
  
"Layla Carter."  
  
"No, no, no. The Carters? This is not good Zamber. This is not good."Countless emotions wash over his faces, from the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth to toffee brown eyes clouded with utter panic. The half-bitten donut was long forgotten and drop back into the box. "Are you sure that she is a Carter?" His voice is calm but buried with an undertone that is filled with tentativeness and hopefulness.   
  
"I believe purple eyes aren't a common trait?" I took a bite into my plain donut clearly unaffected by his response.  
  
"Are you insane? Carters are mad dogs. Once they bite, they are not going to let you go until they destroy you. The worst is that no one will dare to help you. Hell, even the mayor is afraid of them."Trying to ease his anxiety, he runs his delicately manicured nails into his dirty blonde hair."The young Carter maybe the only one left but the connections to all the influential in this town are still there."  
  
"She is alone?"   
_  
It is surprising but it makes sense.All that toughness and self-protection didn't appear out of no where._  
  
"Her dad died five years ago. Rumor has it that he was being murdered, but no one knows the truth. The Carter wrap it up seamlessly with all the connections they have."He took a hand mirror from his pocket and began to fix his hair."Zam, I hope you are not deep into this yet. The Carter is the kinder surprise egg. She might be delicious, but she can choke you to death. You spend a lot of time to have a fresh start, don't let a single mistake ruin it all."  
  
"I know."   
  
"But seriously how did you meet a Carter? They never set a foot outside their creepy antique store unless they have a business deal to make."He pushes himself on to the kitchen counter, making his nose almost bump into mine.  
  
"In the Neon, she helped me calm down from my panic attack. Then she invited me to dance and passed out in my arms."  
  
"The Carter dance and drink in a bar that is filled with cheap perfume and watered-down alcohol." He holds my hands and gives it a strong squeeze. "I love you, Zam. You just made my day with the best scoop of the year."  
  
"Save that to your boyfriend." My face remains neutral, I back off while rubbing my hands on my sweatpants. "Your hands are sticky."  
  
"Do you even have feeling? This is the most hilarious thing I ever heard."He giggles in the highest pitch that his voice can manage.  
  
 _No. Not anymore._  
  
"Jayden, why are you here? You don't make all the trouble to bring me breakfast and looks for gossip?"Grabbing his shoulder, I force him to stop spinning on the stool.  
  
"The law firm sent a box to my apartment this morning. Your farther left something to you."Words gingerly spilled through his thin lips; he narrows his eyes trying to study my expression.  
  
"I don't want anything from him." I did not look away from him, even though I know that my ability to remain emotionless and controlled is gone. But there is no need to disguise my anger, not to this man. He deserved all the anger and pain I went through, he deserved to be hated and disgusted by his own blood.  
  
"I figure. But you can't hide from him forever. No matter you like it or not, the blood you shared with him will never gone."The bitterness in me dissolves as he envelops me into a tight almost suffocating embrace."That's why I am going to be with you when you open the box. And before that I might need you to help me deliver some flowers to the Knights' house."   
  
"Thanks, Jayden." I pat his shoulder lightly.  
  
"We are family." he replied with a wink.

 _Classic Jayden_  
  
"How many flowers are needed for the Knights?"  
  
"One dozen of pink Carnations. Two dozen of Chrysanthemums. Three dozen of Lilies and Gladioli."  
  
"Funeral?"  
  
"Yes. The Commander died."  
  
"A knight joke? You better keep your mouth shut when you are there."  
  
"Of course. No one dare to mess with the richest family in this town."He stops in front of the silver pickup truck and shove the key into my chest."I need you to familiarize yourself with this town."  
  
"In case you forgot, I have been driving around for a week." The engine sputtered to life as I turn the key, a monstrous growl that sounds like the special effect in a B-rated film break the serenity of the street. "Please tell me you didn't pass you're eating habit to your car. An average car cannot produce sound like this."  
  
"He is not normal. He is my baby."He opens the glove box and takes out a pack of Reese's."Turn at the first stop, I need to bring you to see the Carter and their haunted house."  
  
"That place is old?" I pull the gearshift to slow down the pace.  
  
"The shop has been there for a hundred years. It is nearly as old as the town."He lowers the window and look at street carefully."Stop right here. Good, the Carter is not here. Take your time to investigate."  
  
The store is nothing like my imagination. I thought I would be greeted by an old almost ancient store. The window should be layered with thick grime and stains. An obsoleted sign would be hung on top. And the letters were supposed to be illegible as the paint was being sun-bleached through the era. Inside of the store would be a chaos of history. It is going to be cramped with shelves and racks that flooded with knickknacks, cigar boxes, hand craved cabinets from different phrases of time.  
  
 _But EPOCH is different, very different._  
  
The two store shop house is supposed to be insignificant as it is wedged between two long buildings. But no, the position didn't make it derelict. EPOCH is too odd to neglect; it stands somewhere between the past and present. The immaculate display window is framed by the smooth elaborately carved wooden pillars, which give the store itself a fresh welcoming attitude. The golden outlined words EPOCH was embedded into the door and a vintage sign was hung below. The inside is a narrow walking aisle with tables on both sides; coins, wartime paraphernalia and costume jewelry are scattered in it.None of them are in disarray or chaotic, everything is artistically arranged, a hint of mystery and stories are flowed between them.

  
"It doesn't seem to be that old." I walk back into the car.  
  
"The Carter are good at maintaining their image. They hire people to paint and restore the tile every year."Jayden folds the wrapper into a square and drops it back into the glove box."Ready to go?"  
  
"Yes." I start off the engine and look at EPOCH one last time through the rearview mirror. Just when I am about to focus back to road, a white human shaped blur appeared in the shop which make me step on the break abruptly.  
  
"Zamber Miller, are you trying to kill me?" A scream burst into the air.  
  
"Did anyone else work in EPOCH?" Staring at the rearview mirror intensely, I tried to locate the white blur but there is none.   
  
"No." Jayden paused for a second and suddenly began to scream again. This time he screamed with all the force in his body; his eyes are widened with fear; lips become chalk white and rigid. "Please tell me you didn't see a white blur."  
  
"I might have seen a blur but maybe it is the reflection of the sun-"  
  
"Stop talking. Just drive."All the blood was drained from his face. He balls his hand into a fist with nail digging deeply into his palms to suppress the uncontrollable shivering."God. I shouldn't bring you to this place."  
  
"Jayden, stops shaking! What's wrong with you?You start acting weird ever since we left that antique store."I park the car at an empty spot of the pavement."You better explain. I am not going to drive if you continue to shake like you are experiencing an earthquake."  
  
"Do you know why people afraid of the Carters?" Jayden asked weakly.  
  
"Because there are rich and influential. And they can probably turn your life into living hell if they feel like it."  
  
"This is only part of the reason. The Carters are rumored to have the ability to talk to the ghost. They never clarified the rumors but nearly half of the population in this town has reported they saw things in EPOCH."  
  
"So the white blur..."  
  
"It is real."  
  
 _What?_


	5. Chapter 5

Layla's P.O.V

"Crimson or burgundy?" Positioning the rear-view mirror slightly towards the left, I take out two tubes of lipstick from my purse.

"Crimson." Amber answered in clear frustration. "You are already wearing a navy-blue tailor-made three-piece suit, an accurately ironed black button-up and a pair of 4-inches pumps. I don't think that hint of red will make you anymore powerful, Miss Carter."

An audible pop vibrated through my lips as I finished applying the lipstick. I gather my sable hair into my palm and pull them through the hairband with force; a high sleek ponytail was formed. With makeup, the color of my eyes becomes darker with authority. It is the eyes people scare, the purple that shares resemblance with amethyst, windows to another world. The smooth glossy lips curved as I tried smiling. It is the Carter's business smile, with promise and assurance scrawled on the cupid's bow and pride blossom at the corner.

"The Carters dress for the things they want." I smooth my suit one last time before stepping on the accelerator; the idling engine of my matador red '67 Camaro gives out a resonant purr. Another sonorous hiss was created by the tires as I make a turn. With the air of soil and grass pass through the filter, I know I have arrived at my destination.

"This place is gigantic." Amber rolls down the window and rest her against the ledge, hoping to have a closer glance at the Knight's mansion. An intoxicating shine is glittering in her white gold eyes

"Ma'am, this is private property. Unless specific reason is given, trespassing is strictly prohibited."The guard straightens his black tie self-consciously before walking in front of my car. The buzz haircut and dark blue shirt have helped bury the child he used to be. But the slouching shoulders have revealed that he is far from adulthood.

"What if I insist to get in? What are you planning to do?"Eyebrows rise, I poke out my head through the window.

_Three seconds. And he will start apologizing._

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

"Miss Carter? I am so sor- sorry. I didn't recognize your car. I am sorry that I am so rude to you.You are definitely welcome to come in, anytime you want. I mean not anytime. Just you can come in."Mortified, he began to ramble his apology until his face turn into a deep shade of red.

"It is alright. You are still new to this place, aren't you?"

"How did you-"

"Goodbye" My eyes located at his badge."Edward."I roll up the window before he has the chance to finish his question.

"Sometimes I just can't help but wonder you really enjoy abusing your power." Amber look back at the guard who still froze at the same place.

"Truer words have never been said." I replied in curt.

"I really can't understand human's mind, what make you so scary? You are just an ordinary mortal like them."Amber brows locked together tightly, an expression she likes to make when she is perplexed

"First of all, I am not ordinary, not all human can see the ghosts. Second, they are not scared of me, they are daunted of an image, a reputation. This is the nature of human. They scared of the unknown and uncertainty."Words left me; I stared at the driveway and allow my mind subside.

The mystery aura that the grand mansion set underneath has finally been unveiled, after passing through the driveway that was installed with precisely cut square cobblestone. It is tremendous, apparently, almost menacingly so. The mansion in front me is not a home, it is a temple that hymn the achievement of the Knights. Locating at the center is a gold marble fountain that have the purest water gurgling from it. The white pediment at the front, which is supported by the extravagantly crafted columns, makes the mansion stand like a giant from the legends. The rest of the house is painted by the Pearl river grey, cold, stern fitting the Knight's reputation.

"Amber, bracelet form." Parking right in front of the mansion, I said.

"But I want to see this place." Shoulders slumped; Amber's eyes cast down doleful gaze as I give out my command. She swings her feet back and forth, debating whether she should beg for another chance.

"Bracelet form."Voice remained flat and indifferent; I repeat.

"Fine, Miss Carter." Amber body starts shrinking into a thin surge of orange light which hug my wrist tightly.

By the time I walk on the delicately waxed granite stair and knock at the double-entry solid oak door, the glowing has dimmed and turn into a simple silver amber bracelet.

"Miss Carter." Trying to avoid my eyes, the housekeeper lowers her head. "Miss Knight is waiting for you."

The inside is decorated in the most lavish way one can imagine. The spectacularly designed tracery window has the place ignited into iridescent when sunlight ricochets through the stained glass. A long maple wood table with the intricated wood grain. At the end of the long hallway hung a realistic family portrait.

"Miss Carter." A soft yet stiff voice come from the back of the ostentatiously designed armchair.

_Rudeness, a prerogative of the rich_

"It is a pleasure to hear from you, Mrs. Knight." I remain at the same place as I speak.

"Indeed?" The armchair turns around smoothly revealed a woman with straight auburn hair and lustrous blue eyes. She holds the crystal whiskey glasses toward her lips and takes a small sip of the amber liquid.

"And it is a pleasure to see you as well." I stare into her eyes, showing no intention to move forward.

"No one would be sad when someone is offering them money." Mrs. Knight drops the glass on the coffee table harshly, making the remained liquid spill on to the table. She extends her arm while her palm continues pointing downward.

_Power shake, the signature of dominance._

"Being practical is always beneficial to business." I grab her palm and take a step slightly towards her right which makes her palm turn into sigh way. "Being equal is significantly important as well, Mrs. Knight."

There isn't a ring on her finger. The Knights are known for sharing a close family bond, every holiday, the local newspaper will always capture them having a family time or going on a vocation. For a dominant and manipulative woman like her, she is supposed to be aware of the image she displays. One wrong signal is given, the Knight's reputation will be tarnished.

"The antique is stored at my husband's room; it is one of the finest pieces in his collection. He never planned on selling it. I sincerely hope this news will remain in the dark."She releases her firm grip.

_Subtle yet the intention is clear_

"I am very aware of the integrity that comes with the Carter's name." The Carter's business smile plaster on my face.

"Very well then." Filling the crystal glass half full of burbun, she picked up the glass, guiding me through the hallway and stop at a pitch-black door. With a large gulp of the alcohol, she swings open the door. "Miss Carter, would you mind if I left you alone in this room to check on the antique. This room contains too much memory of my husband." 

"I appreciate the privacy." 

Instead of being filled with the most high-end furniture, the room is rather dull. The only whiteness in this room is the bed sheet on the single bed. Everything in the room is concealed in the gloomiest black. The lights that struggles to maintain a dull beam has me impossible to tell the color of my surrounding. The velvet curtain that shielded all the natural lights from the room is covered with abundant filthy grey grimes. From the first to glance the room, it is normal, only being exceptionally cold of its tranquility and lifelessness.

I close my eyes, allowing my power to guide me through the room. 

There are several antiques in the room. The china blue vase placed on left corner of the table, the modern hung above the headboard and an old camera placed on the bookshelves.All of them are in mint condition, but none of them are the things that I am looking for.Right at the moment I decide to move toward the center of the room, a weak almost invisible ashen light emit from the nightstand.

_That's it._

My fingertips roam through the rosewood nightstand as if echoing my power, the white light flicker erratically. The room began to spin and blur, showing scenery throughout time.

_The memories of the nightstand_

"Hello, my friend. Would you like to chat with me?" I ask the young boy who is sitting next to me.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Layla's P.O.V

"Shush...he is coming."

Pressing his index finger against his lips, he hinted me to lower my voice. With head titling to the left, he listened at the sloppy yet soft susurration of footsteps. He wraps his hand around his elastic suspender and then release it again for several times– a ritual that provide him calmness, feigned calmness. His eyes remain brimmed with fear, not the fear that one can escape, can response. It is inevitable and continuous; churning his already broken soul to dust.

"He?" I open my mouth to speak but the words come out fitfully, disturbed by the twisting sound of the metal doorknob and a low slurred murmur. None of the voice come from the other side of the door can be identified as a word, but I know that it ought to be a threat, as the kid jump off from the bed and look for a place to hide.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm here, please." He pleaded, a thin line of red escapes from his fist.

"I won't tell." Shifting towards the edge of the bed, I remove his hand from his suspender. His hand doesn't have the softness and tenderness that a child is supposed to have. It is rough, with bitten and ripped nails; layers of dead skin are grown to cover the healed scar. Few blotches of purple and blue are revealed as his cuff being pulled up slightly. A small wound on the tip of his finger cracked open and starts bleeding.

_Kid doesn't have wound like this._

"Thanks." His answer was swallowed by a large sob, as the pounding on the door increase violently.

"Dylan don't let dad -" The trembling feminine voice turn into a scream that translate all the pain she suffered into the air.

"Aries!" The mix of sweat and tear trickling against his check as Dylan reaches his hand towards the doorknob.He knows that none of his choice will make a difference of the beleaguered situation he is in, but he still chooses to open the door.

"Good boy." The man's hand hovers above Dylan's head, trying to pat him. It is supposed to be an affectionate gesture but there is only forlorn in his pink puffy eyes. With toppled step, he lands his hand on Dylan's shoulder instead. The forceful squeeze forces him to fall onto the ground.

"Dad please don't hurt him anymore." The girl behind him kneels on the floor. I can see it in her eyes that she is broken. Perhaps she once had the bravery and dignity in her heart.However, the trial of time and torture has taught her that there isn't hope in this world.

"Stand up, Dylan. Why are you so sissy?"The power and command quiver in his voice indicates that he is in his glorious youth. Yet, not a trace of ambitious can be found on his face. The feature that can be used to remind people of his youthfulness has been robbed by alcohol. After only three staggering steps, vomit splash from the white faux fur blanket. He slipped and fell to the ground.

"Dylan run." Aries wipes her tears away with the back of her hand clumsily. A wide dark circle is formed by her mouth as she tried to breath in every existed oxygen around her. Even though fear remains as an invisible noose that strangle her mind tightly, her voice is oddly peaceful. There is something ignites in her, giving her faith for the very first time in her life.

_It is victory._

"I am not leaving without you."Dylan shakes his head again and again, ready to deny anything that Aries is trying to suggest through her eyes.

"Trust me for once Dylan. Run and live for me."She rests her lips on Dylan's loose curls for a second.

"Aries no. Please don't let me go, please."He is trembling. The slender shoulder, the muscles in his chin, the thin bruised limbs, everything is twitching as the door in front of him shut down.

"I am sorry Dylan. I am sorry Dylan."Piece by piece, her world comes tumbling down as there is no need to pretend that she is strong anymore. She sobs unceasingly, hands clutching at her dress until her knuckles turn white. Blinking the lashes that is heavy with tears, she takes out a razor from the bathroom.

"Aries, why am I sleeping on the ground?" The man on the ground began to stir as the icy cold blade touches his neck.

"Go to sleep." She covers her palm over his eyes to shield the sunlight away from him. With the tiniest bit of pleasure, the tip of the razor blade sink into his neck.

Blood is nowhere to be seen for a second after she pulls out the razor. Before he has the chance to stretch away the warm, tickle feeling on his neck, blood escapes from the wound in a rush. Everything is bathed in this unstoppable red fountain, the wood floor, the velvet curtain, the white dress of Aries. Red is the only color remains in the room.

The room swirls in the momentary dazzling red that continue to escape from his beating heart. Every corner in the room began to evanesce into the darkness of the nightmare.

"Dylan stop drinking."

"Go away. Everything hurt."The sound of empty bottle rolling on the ground echo in the room.

This is the room that I first stepped into, everything in this room is outdated yet new. None of them are being used before. The man in front of me has his face buried into his palm, while his hand rolling a bottle of Gin on the study table.

"Then let me help." The voice that came from the other side of the room gives me a sense familiarity.

_She is Mrs. Knight._

"I don't deserve to live. I lost myself when I lost her. I tried to smile at the mirror every day to convince myself that she will want to see me living happily. But it is different. Without her, the smile on my face burn."He opens the bottle and gulps down another mouthful of Gin.

"Stop." She pulls the bottle away from him, causing the sharp scented alcohol spilling on his shirt.

"What – ar - are you do- doing? Giv- give it back to me."Coherence is nowhere to be found in his dull-witted mind.

"You are killing yourself, Dylan. Look at yourself, the alcohol is rotting your soul, put your mind into a coma."She hid the bottle behind her back.

"Give it back to me."He stands up, trying to approach her with unsteady step.

"No. Never."She drops the bottle on the floor.

_Nothing can stop the crystal-clear bottle to split into pieces._

"No, no no." Grey eyes darken with this sudden mouth. He pulls the collar on her blouse roughly. Instead of murmuring an apologize with his drawn-inward lips, he slaps her.

The memories in front of me stop and dissolve into the place it is supposed to belong the past of Dylan Knight.

"You are one of the Carters, aren't you?" He beckons me to sit on the edge of the bed with him.

"Yes. It is a pleasure to see you. My father had talked about you a lot."I let my weight sinks into the back.

This is the room that I first stepped into, this is the reality.

"You are here to bring me back to the place I belong." He cut into the point without any hesitation.

_Demanding, another trait of the Knights._

"Yes. I have the ability to bring you back or even to force you back."The declaration in my answer is perspicuous.

I am not going to follow his command. He is going to follow my rules, if not, I am very much happy to break the deal with him.

"I want to talk to my wife. Can you do it?"Arrogance is painted on his smile, as if he has just made an impossible request.

"There is a reason that I am a Carter." I rest my hand on his pellucid shoulder, letting the warmth of my body pass into his body. Sweat gathers on my hairline as coldness punch into my skin, my bone and my heart. I close my eyes to ease the riot of my body. When I open my eyes again, he is no longer translucent. The sunlight that pass through him can no longer have their assess.

"Mrs. Knight, would you like to come in? Someone would like to talk to you."I murmured.

After a few moments of silence, the door is pushed open. Her pale face becomes livid when she looked into my direction.

"Dylan, why ar-are you?"

"I never meant to hurt you. Never in my life I have wanted to hurt you."

"You still hurt me."

"I am not asking for forgiveness Ericak. What I did is inexpiable. I still remember the very first time I saw you, you told me that I made you feel like living under am unbreakable shield. Yet, the shield itself has cracks, some ugly unerasable cracks. I mend the shield with drink. One becomes countless and finally the countless drag me into an abyss."

Hesitantly, she parts her lips to try to speak but nothing comes out.

"Ericak."

"I hate you. I hate that you hurt me. I hate that you always try to walk away with the problems. I hate your fixation with alcohol."

"I know."

"I hate that even though you have a rough past, your heart is still so soft. I hate that you estranged yourself from me after you hurt. Even though, I can see the longing in your eyes. I hate that you always be the one who apologize. I hate you bearing the world on your shoulder. Have you ever thought that I want to walk through the throne and fire with you?"

"I know you would if I asked you."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I love you." Dylan raises his voice. "That's why I become selfish. The world is a cold and dark place. I want to shelter you from the world, even just for a little while. It hurts but it hurts even more to see you drowning in the darkness of the world."

"This is unequivocally the reason why we choose each other. Everything comes with a reason. Maybe I am the reason to make you realize that you can have a companion in your journey. You need to learn to let go of the past even though it defines the present because the past is long gone. I will always choose you. I hate you but I also love you."

"Thank you. For all the love, for all your support, for all the sadness and pain, for everything."He leans in a bit closer with their forehead touching."Goodbye, Ericak."

"Goodbye, Dylan."

Lights began to glow on his body. It is the light that heralds the eternal departure and disengagement. This is the scene that I grow to love, like a visual lullaby, offering me calm when life become pointless.

"Thank you, Miss Carter."

"My pleasure."


	7. Chapter 7

Zamber's P.O.V

Under the low ceiling thundercloud, the town is the water that has washed through the paintbrush dipped with every shade of monochrome. The sidewalk, the tall narrow houses, the desolated woods, even the pass by are all being drowned in the ripple of the molten silver. From the stark white though the nebulous grey, the sky only left the void for the nightmare black to fill in.

The color of the Knight's mansion is defused and mottled behind the rain-washed window. It is impossible to distinct the structure of this grandiose architect. Everything is just a motionless blur, dissolved effortlessly through the movement of the windshield wiper.

Except for the car that mirror the sky above. Each stroke of the bleached grey and somber black on the car is the ink that spilled from the sky, portending the raging storm but still submissive to the matador red underneath.

_It is just as I remember._

The memories that was being folded by time, spread in front of me fluidly. Leaving the ugly crease that only I have the key to decipher it. The wing window, the small triangular piece of glass that I used to look through the world. The round parking light that have a crack that my once tiny hand could perfectly covered. He always said that he would replace it when he had time. But I know it for a long time that he is too busy to do it. And whenever he was lost in his thoughts, he would roll down the window and watched the ashes flakes of his cigarette to lose in the wind.

"Oh no. Not her again. Did you swallow a magnet?"Jayden drops his phone to the cup holder, frowning at the car that parked right in front of the double door.

"No." I force myself to focus on the driveway, not allowing the curiosity to register on my face.

"It is a rhetorical question. You seem to be attracting the Carter all the time."his nails dig into my forearm as I drive pass the car. "Be careful, don't bump into that old-school vehicle. We can't pay the price."

"The '67 Camaro belongs to Layla?"

"Yes, the one and only. Let's hope the devil won't be the next to make an appearance."

Jayden grabs his snapback from the back seat, pulling it a little too far down. With his head pointing towards his brown leather boots, the cap has the effect of shading his feature into an indescribable state.

"I don't have one?"

"There is no need for a culprit to hide his face."

With his lower lips biting down by his teeth to restrain a smile, Jayden glanced over. I walk towards the double door before the mischievousness in him has the chance to unfold.

I reach for the door knocker that hangs between the mouth of the bronze cast wolf's mouth and yelled. "Flower delivery from Bloom." Before the metal has the chance to hammer against the wood, the door swings open and a surge of warmth bumps into my chest.

"My apologies. I didn't see you comin-" A small gap forms on Layla's dark red lips for merely a second when her eyes find mine. She takes a step back and instantaneously regains her composed posture. "Mr. Miller."

"Miss Carter."

_Surname basis. I thought we agreed to stick with the first name._

"What a coincidence. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"It is indeed a pleasure."

"You are here with?"

A crinkle form between her brows as the fluorescent purple in her eyes shifts to my right. Jayden walks while keeping his head down. Every time he takes a step on the stairs, he will use the tips of his boots to locate the smooth surface in front of him. It is cautious, delicate as if he is walking on the thin ice, with one wrong move he will sink in the water.

I force a string of chuckle to draw back her attention. "He is Jayden. My cousin."

"Mr. Black, I have heard of the Bloom for a long time. I am extremely glad that I can meet you in person."with that, she smiles.

_I finally understand why people find her daunting._

It is her smile. There is anything but forgery in her smile. Ineffable will be the only word that can describe her smile. It is not created by contorting her lips into an upward position. Every muscle in her face complies to this smile seamlessly, even her eyes start to radiance without a hint of hesitation. The purity of her smile makes people thought she is specially reserved to you. She is willing to listen at anything you mention, even the insignificant details.

_And you are going to tell her everything unconditionally._

"Jayden." I murmur. "say something."

He finally looks up, twitching his lips for several times as if he has lost the ability to speak. "Thank you."

"It is always nice to hear from people that are at the same age as me to take part in a business. I look forward to seeing you again, Mr. Black and Mr. Miller."

"Likewise."

Layla walks down the stairs unusually slow, almost robotic. Her shoulder slumps as she unbuttons her woven wool suits. She uses her car as a support while whispering something under her breath. Afterwards, she closes her eyes. Confidence still twinkle in her orchid purple orbs when she opens her them again. But there is something more enshrouding her eyes, it is arrogance.

"Mrs. Knight will make the payment through the cheque. You can leave the flowers by the door."The housekeeper points at the place next to the fountain."You are new to this place?"

"Yes. I moved in only for a month."

"No wonder. No one in this town dare to make friends with the Carter."she nods at her observation with satisfactory while letting her gaze to travel on my body. Her gaze pauses at my bicep and suddenly her eyes turn wide. Finally, she seems to notice her unprofessionalism and covers her mouth. "I didn't mean to overstep. It is just rare to see the Carter to have a friend."

"I am sure it is." My fingers curl around the pocket on my sweatpants tightly, not out of embarrassment. Instead, it is to suppress the hiss that is screeching for a chance to release rage into the air.

"Jayden, I am not feeling very well. Can you handle this alone?"

"You can wait in the car."

I stare into the rearview mirror. Behind the pool of green is supposed to rest the same cold and rigidness. Yet, in this moment, something else has diluted the serenity. Indignance is flickering inside the ring of green, patenting the unfettered fire that is going to devour my sensibility. The hostile words used in the innuendos is just the gasoline to the restless fire that tangling my heart. It isn't about Layla.

 _It is me_.

_I see myself in her._

I open the orange plastic bottle, swallowing one of the white tablets down to my throat.

_Take my anger away. And take me too._

"Are you okay?" Jayden throws his snapback to the backseat causally.

"Yes."

_No._

"This is the world we are living. We fear the unknown; we dislike the different and we leash the odds."

"I know."

_Because I am one of them as well._

"You didn't forget about the box, did you?"

"No."

_But I wish I did._

Jayden switches on the light and beckons me to come in. The uncarpeted room is surrounded by the orange gradient wall. Not a single of this room is free from being decor. Especially the wooden shelve behind the door that have decoration sprinkled evenly, each of them holding the sentimental values that only he will understand. A plush flower pattern coach is placed at the center with several flocculent cushions pile on top.

_Enthusiasm and warmth._

"Even though you asked me to handle all his belongings, I still think you should be the one to open it." He hands me a letter opener before pointing the box lies next to the coach.

The box gives no information about the mailer. It is a plain cupboard with no distinguish features, neither a mark nor an address are written on the box. Only by the tape can I imagine the state of the mailer when the box was sent. The tape was teared with force and twisted into a sagged condition. At the end of the tape stick with some paper. The mailer was clearly in distressed, not only did he not have the patient to trim the tape, he also unable to tape the box in an attempt.

"I think we should just leave it here. I have a feeling I would not like to see the things in it."taking a step back, I announced my decision.

"I know you are going to say things like this. Give me the opener."He grabs the opener and runs the blade through the tape."That's it? Just things like this."the enthusiasm in his voice is drained immediately as he opens the box.

I look down at the content of the box. It is filled with notes, newspaper clippers and a tattered leather bound notebook that is surrounded with a thin metal chain.

"They are all reports about supernatural incident. Your dad - I mean he studied mythology, right?"Jayden flips through the crisp edge of the brittle yellow papers."It is alright that you don't answer my question."he adds quickly.

"It is alright." I flip through another pile of paper. "He actually studied history. But he always found Classical Studies more appealing. This pile is just another collection about supernatural stuff as well."

He puts the untidily held papers back into the box. "I guess this left us with the notebook. You want to open it now?"he studies me carefully, trying his best to unravel my facial expression.

"It is now or never." I pick up the notebook from the box.

The notebook weight heavier than I thought it would be. Not because of its bulkiness but rather it contains the past that I locked up in the deep dark fortress created by my mind. I roam my fingers against the cover. It feels like sandpaper, perhaps even stone; barely cut and gnarled. Like his hands calloused and raw, with a fresh paper cuts littered around the tip of his fingers. I flip the book to the back, the chain that intertwines the book is actually a necklace with a round pendant, and the initials "ZL" was engraved at it.

 _Zamber Lennox_.

"Why the left page is always blank?" Jayden tilts his head in confusion.

I stare at the left page which is covered with symbols again before asking. "What do you mean by blank?"

"There is nothing written on the left. It is empty." Taking the notebook from my hand, Jayden begans flipping through the pages. "See? The left is always blank. Is this some kind of hidden message."he holds the notebook under the light, trying to see if there is any trace of the mark on the pages.

It is then I notice the difference between the textures. The left side is thinner and filled with small fiber, the reminder of the material it once was. They were torn from another book and being sewed back to this book.

_And it is a book that only I can read._

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings my lovely readers! As usual mistakes are all mine and feel free to leave me a comment down below. You can also find my work on Wattpad! Till next time.


End file.
